Almost every householder, as well as other persons commonly involved with the replacement of burned-out light bulbs, has experienced certain problems. Light bulbs are of course fragile, and therefore must be protected until the time when their use is desired. They are also bulky, and hence together with the cartons or the like which are used to protect them, they often occupy valuable drawer or shelf space which could much better be used for other purposes. Also, there are usually several types and wattages of bulbs which must be used about a normal household, and due to the frequency with which the bulbs must be replaced, normal storage areas often become highly disorganized and helter-skelter. As a consequence, when a householder needs a particular bulb, he often must search painstakingly to determine if he even has the correct bulb in storage, and often finds that he does not, even when he believed that he did, and even then may find that the bulb has been broken or damaged by rough handling during storage. The provision of a convenient, safe and efficient device for storing the bulbs, within a space which is normally unused and wasted, but which renders the bulbs conveniently and immediately available, would therefore obviously be a useful and valuable contribution to the art.